buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout vs Tracer
Scout vs Tracer is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description TEAM FORTRESS 2 VS OVERWATCH! SEASON 1 EPISODE 18! Fighting in a war you usually need to be strong and tactical, these two are neither of these things but they are successful because of their ability to blitz their enemies! Will Tracer blow Scout to bits or will The Force of Nature send Tracer back to Overwatch in pieces! Fight 2 FORT - TEAM FORTRESS 2 Unluckily for The Scout he was stuck on guard duty while the rest of his group were out on a mission to steal a briefcase full of information, All the rough housing and violent acts that Scout and his team caused had caught the attention of Overwatch and they sent Tracer to investigate! When Tracer arrived a baseball came flying past her head and crashed into a wall, she turned and saw the Scout walking towards her. "Hey look, your cute so I will let you off with a warning!" Tracer grinned before saying "I'm not going to let you off after what you and your gang did, Yankie!" Scout then got into a stance as he said "1. That really hurt Sweat heart and 2. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Tracer pulled out her guns and aimed them at Scout's head. FIGHT! Tracer was the first to react as he then began firing at The Scout, Scout dodged the bullets like lightning and ran towards Tracer attempting a swing with his baseball bat! Suddenly in a blink of an eye Tracer was gone making Scout hit nothing but air, "Woah!" Scout shouted before saying "Um Sweet Heart..um where are you!" But Scout didn't see that Tracer was behind him and before he knew it he was sent flying into the air by a kick in the ass, Scout was launched in the air and attempted to shoot Tracer with his Force of Nature but she was gone. Tracer transported behind Scout and delivered a brutal kick to the back which sent him crashing into the ground. Scout stood up with his Winger in hand and began firing at the Member of Over-Watch! Tracer pulled out her blasters and shot the bullets out of the air and threw a pulse bomb at The Scout, Scout saw these bombs coming towards him and swung at the explosives launching them back at Tracer. Tracer looked in confusion before she was sent crashing by the resulting explosion, Scout charged at the stunned Tracer and hit her with the Sandman which caused her to be launched to the ground. Tracer turned around quickly and began firing wildy at the Scout who jumped over the laser bullets blasting her with the Pretty Boys Pocket Pistol! Scout used this opportunity to begin battering the poor Brit causing her with the Bat Saber shocking her, Scout then pulled out his Atomizer and smacked the soldier in the face before hitting her in the gut. Scout wanted to finish this battle so he grabbed his Boston Basher and attempted a swing only for Tracer to use her Recall ability which erased all the damage done to her, Tracer through three Pulse Bombs at Scout which caused an explosion which launched him into the air. Tracer teleported into the air and began firing wildly which kept the poor Merc from Boston in the air, Tracer then done a spiral kick which hit Scout straight in the stomach launching him into the ground. Scout scrambled to his feet and aimed his Soda Popper at Tracer who was running towards him, The Scout then fired which hit Tracer in the face blowing her head off her shoulders! KO! Scout stared at the corpse of Tracer and sighed "Uhh she could have been my Girlfriend!" Tracer's headless corpse then disappeared making Scout shout "WHAT THE FUCK!" Conclusion And the winner: The Scout!Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Was a Death Battle